


Coming Home

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Keith is used to being alone. That changes when Hunk comes to Daibazaal to stay with him while opening a new restaurant.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



“Hey Keith?” Hunk says, popping his head into the living room of Keith’s apartment. “We have got to talk about your kitchen.”

“What’s wrong with my kitchen?” Keith asks, looking up from the blade report he was reading over. His team may have left without him, but he still has work to do even from home.

“You have two pans and no spices,” Hunk says, sounding scandalized.

“I have spices,” Keith says defensively as he grabs his crutch and hobbles into the kitchen.

Hunk is opening a restaurant on Diabazaal after the successes of his restaurants on Earth and Altea. Keith invited him to stay in his apartment while he works on getting his restaurant off the ground. Daibazaal's infrastructure hasn't quite caught up to the size of the population yet, so finding a room to rent on a short term basis is difficult. At the time Keith thought he would be away on a mission with the Blade of Marmora, but then he broke his leg so now he's stuck at home while everyone else is away on the mission he was preparing for.

Keith opens his cabinet and pulls out a half-empty bottle of hot sauce and sits it on the counter, then digs a little further until he finds a sealed bottle of garlic powder behind some canned food. Hunk shakes his head and sighs. "That's just sad. We're going to the grocery store tomorrow."

"I have food," Keith says, gesturing to the cans on the shelf.

"Do you have anything that isn't in a can?" Hunk asks, crossing his arms across his chest.

Keith fidgets uncomfortably. "I have rice."

Hunk just gives him an unimpressed look.

"You shouldn't have to cook anyway, you're a guest. We can just get take-out," Keith says.

"Keith, I like cooking, this isn't a bother. I just don't know how you live this way," Hunk says. Keith can't decide if he sounds more concerned or disappointed.

Keith shrugs. "It beats green goo, and I'm not really home very much anyway." 

"You never did tell me how you broke your leg," Hunk says, eyeing Keith's cast.

"And I don't plan to," Keith says as he turns to go back to the couch. The story is embarrassing and the fewer people who know the better.

"Well that just makes me want to know even more," Hunk says. He has now found the rice and is peering back into the cabinet to look at the cans again, this time with lower standards. He finds something that passes inspection and gets to work on dinner.

Keith isn't really sure what to do, this is the first time anyone has stayed with him since he got this apartment almost a year ago. It's near the base for the Blade of Marmora, and it was worth it to relocate to not have days of travel to and from base before and after each mission. It's also nice to be able to pop into base at any time to check in instead of doing all of his mission prep remotely. 

The big downside is it's made him even more used to being alone. Most of his friends are spread between Earth and Altea. It's not that he never sees them, it's just that as the only one who lives on Daibazaal he's usually the one who does the travelling. Even Krolia has been on Earth for the past few months due to Earth leadership being most comfortable with an ambassador from Diabazaal who has never tried to blow up the planet.

He's not really sure how to share his space anymore. He looks toward the kitchen and sees Hunk stirring something in a pot and wonders if he's supposed to be helping or if he would just get in the way. If he was home alone he would've probably just dumped one of the cans into a bowl and microwaved it, but something tells him he shouldn't tell Hunk that. It looks like Hunk has dinner under control, so he stays put and finishes his report before flipping on the TV. 

Hunk emerges from the kitchen a few minutes later holding two bowls and looking exasperated. "I just realized you don't even have a table."

Keith scoots over to one side of the couch and props his leg back up on the coffee table before patting the cushion next to him for Hunk to sit down. "You're feral," Hunk says, shaking his head as he sits down on the couch and passes one of the bowls over to Keith.

"I'm not that bad, I know you've been to Pidge's place," Keith says with a grin as he digs into his food. It's some kind of stew ladled over a bed of rice. If he didn't already know it all came from a can he wouldn't have been able to guess.

Hunk barely represses a shudder. "You're right, it could be so much worse."

After they finish eating, Hunk carries their dishes to the sink and returns to the couch to start a movie.

"Are you sure you don't want me to show you around town?" Keith asks.

"Nah, I have plenty of time for that, you should keep resting your leg," Hunk says.

"I've been resting my leg all week, I'm going to go crazy in here," Keith says in exasperation.

Hunk laughs. "Maybe tomorrow. I've been travelling all day and could use a break anyway."

"Suit yourself," Keith says with a shrug, turning back toward the TV.

"It sucks that you had to break your leg to make it happen, but I'm glad you're home, I missed you," Hunk says, pulling Keith into a hug. Keith melts into it, not wanting to pull away. He missed this, he didn't realize how much until he had it again. Hunk has always been so free with his affection, one of only a few people in his life that Keith has let get this close without trying to push them away.

Hunk must sense Keith's hesitation to separate, because he leaves one arm slung around his shoulder and pulls him against his side as they sit and watch the movie. 

"I never would've taken you for a cuddler," Hunk says, halfway through the movie.

"It's been a while," Keith mumbles as he starts to pull away.

"I never said I didn't like it," Hunk says as he pulls Keith back in, tightening his arm around him to hold him close.

Keith relaxes against him, hoping Hunk is too busy watching the television to see how red his face is getting. He can hardly concentrate on the movie anymore. By the time the movie ends he is almost asleep, he can't remember the last time he was this comfortable.

"So, your leg…" Hunk starts. "Were you on a mission?"

Keith huffs out a laugh. "You think you can get an answer out of me because I'm tired."

"It was worth a shot. It must be a good story if you're being so secretive about it."

Maybe it's because he's tired, or maybe it's because there's nothing quite like two hours of cuddling to lower his defenses. Maybe it's because it's Hunk, but Keith answers.

"It really isn't a great story, but you have to promise not to tell Lance."

A grin spreads across Hunk's face, "Lance will never know."

Keith looks at him appraisingly, trying to make up his mind. "No telling Pidge either. If one of them asks, I broke it on a mission. You won't really even be lying."

"Neither of them will ever be any the wiser," Hunk says, giving Keith his full attention.

"I fell out of my ship," Keith mumbles.

"You… fell… out of your ship?" Hunk says in disbelief.

"I went on a supply run and was supposed to spend the night on the planet I was picking things up from before coming home, but I was in a hurry to get back and decided to pull an all-nighter flying home instead. When I got here I forgot to lower the ramp before stepping out of the door."

"So you just stepped out and hit the ground expecting the ramp?" Hunk asks, making a valiant effort to hide the amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, it wasn't my finest moment."

"I mean, it's not funny, but it's kinda funny." Hunk says.

Keith rolls his eyes as he pulls away to cross his arms.

"It's just that I think of you as like this untouchable badass space ninja, and then that happens," Hunk says.

"Nobody's untouchable, and what the hell is a space ninja?" Keith laughs.

"You wear all black and go on stealth missions with a sword. That's a space ninja," Hunk says matter of factly. "I noticed that you didn't dispute badass."

Keith shrugs. "I think we're all a little badass."

"You're the only one who kept going after the war ended, the rest of us have stuck to doing jobs that are way safer than ninja space assassin," Hunk says.

"Oh, so I'm an assassin now," Keith says, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a hint of a smile.

"Well it's classified, but probably."

"Sometimes I think the rest of you might've had the right idea," Keith says. "It's not like the work I do isn't still important, but there are still so many planets suffering from years of colonization and Galra control. There's only so much a 'ninja space assassin' can do to help."

"So figure out what you can do," Hunk says. "You're the former red and black paladin of Voltron, the current third in command over the Blade of Marmora. One of the best pilots to ever leave Earth. People listen to you."

"The last planet I was on, I was only there to make sure the former commander had given up control of the planet like he was supposed to. Then I got there and their entire agricultural system was nearly wiped out and a lot of people were on the edge of starvation. I left all the supplies I had with me, but there's only so much one person can do, and it seems like half of the planets I visit aren't any better off. I've reported it to the coalition, but they're already spread too thin."

"Maybe it's time to change tracks, instead of doing what you can alone and reporting what you find to the coalition hoping they can do more. Why not start recruiting people to help out?"

"Like founding a humanitarian organization?" Keith asks. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Talk to Kolivan and see what resources can be spared, then start looking for volunteers. A lot of people want to help but aren't sure how. This could give them that chance." Hunk says, already pulling out his tablet to start jotting down notes.

"Do you really think I could?" Keith asks, looking over Hunk's shoulder as he writes down the names and contact information for various suppliers. 

"Yeah, I do. And you wouldn't have to do it alone, I'll help all I can. I can cook for charity events and help you track down donors."

"Okay, yeah. I'll do it, but it's going to have to wait until morning. It's late and I'm about to crash," Keith says.

Hunk crushes Keith in a bear hug, lifting him off the ground before remembering his leg and gently putting him back down.

"I guess I should get ready to sleep too, I still have a couple days before I get the keys to the restaurant, but I'd like to do a little exploring and don't think I forgot about taking you to the grocery store tomorrow," Hunk says, turning to open his suitcase that was sitting forgotten by the couch.

Keith goes to his room and changes into his pajamas before limping back toward the couch with a spare pillow and blanket. As he lays down Hunk asks, "what do you think you're doing? This is your home, I'll take the couch."

"You're the guest," Keith insists.

"You're injured," Hunk counters.

"I've slept in worse places."

"I'm probably going to be here for months, I'm not kicking you out of your bed for that long," Hunk says.

"Well I'm not making you sleep on the couch for that long either."

"Maybe we can share?" Hunk says. "Not to make things weird, but you kinda fell asleep on me earlier anyway."

Keith's face goes red again. "Yeah, that uh, that might be nice," he says, clearing his throat and looking away, trying to seem casual as he does it, but completely failing.

Hunk catches on and takes a couple steps toward him. "Hey, it's just me, he says, tilting Keith's chin up to look at him."

Keith averts his eyes. "I thought you said we weren't going to make things weird."

"Then now's your chance to stop me, because if I think I might have a shot with a badass space ninja with a heart of gold, I would be stupid to pass that up."

"You're definitely not stupid," Keith says, making no effort to move.

Hunk tilts his head down to meet Keith with just the lightest touch of their lips. Keith has kissed guys before, all fire and frenzy, but this is different. Kissing Hunk feels like coming home. It is soft and brief and so different than he's used to but still perfect.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Talk about it in the morning?" Hunk asks.

Keith brings his fingers up to touch his lips, lost in thought. "Yeah, morning sounds good," he says, half in disbelief.

They go to bed and Keith gets the best sleep he's ever had.


End file.
